Fiery Coordination
by kimberlyannelston
Summary: Paul's little sister returns for the summer. What kind of trouble could she possible get herself into? A love triangle? A stalker? Who knows!


Paul's little sister returns for the summer. What kind of trouble could she possible get herself into? A love triangle? A stalker? Who knows!

"Ashlynn, wake up" I heard someone say while poking me in the side

"Go away" I mumbled trying to roll over

"No" the voice said

"Ugh, Paul, go away" I said swatting at my brother

"Fine, you brought me to it" he said picking me up and throwing me gently over his shoulder, with ease. I didn't react. He was so warm, the werewolf genes, so his efforts were wasted since I pretty must fell right back to sleep. He walked down the stairs and I could tell his pack was here, but I did not move. I could hear Paul sighing, he didn't have much patience but yet with me they were almost endless.

"Ashlynn, I will drop you" He threatened, yet I still didn't move, because I knew he wouldn't.

"Paul, let her be" Rachel said softly but for some reason Paul was being stubborn in wanting me awake

"No, I want her up, Jake's pack are on their way" It was quiet for a few seconds and then I heard Jared laugh

"I have an idea" I heard what I thought to be Collin laugh and then suddenly a bunch of ice cubes had been shoved down my back, I gasped and fell of Paul shoulder. Paul caught me and set me down on my feet as I danced around getting the ice cubes out of my back. I was wearing my baby blue cheer leading short shorts and a white tank top that said Love, Dance and Music across the front. I turned slowly to glare at Jared but I knew I couldn't fight him so I tried another method of payback. Midway through my spin , I gracefully sank to the floor in a faint. I knew it had worked when I heard Paul yell

"Shit" and Rachel gasp in shock. I felt a warm pair of hands (probably Jared) pick me up and place me on the sofa; I fluttered my eyelids and saw Jared's worried face staring at mine. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, and then laughed harder as Jared's emotions changed from worried to confused then settled on being annoyed. I kept up my hysterical fit of laughter until I started to choke. Brady who had come to sit beside me pats me on the back. Finally I quieted down and looked at my brother who looked amused. I smiled at him shaking my long wavy black hair out of my face. Jared was still glaring at me, I knew Paul would've been mad at anyone else who had tried that prank, but for some reason he would never lose his temper with me. I was spending the summer with my brother and his wife Rachel. Normally I attended boarding school in London, I had for the past 7 years, which was the major thing the pack picked on me for, my accent; I had picked it up and now couldn't let it go. Since Paul and mines parents had died, I was going to stay at the boarding school on scholarship until I graduated, I had one year left. I walked calmly into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin off the plate and smiled at Rachel and said singing cheerily as if nothing out of the normal had happened

"Good morning" She laughed at me and answered

"Good morning" I sat at the table eating my muffin, the pack come in and sat around the table talking, I guessed they had already eaten. My brother put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at it, protecting my muffin. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Jacob's pack is coming soon, so you'll be able to meet them" he said.

"Okay cool" I responded, keeping my muffin out of his reach. Rachel smiled at me, we'd grown very close in the time since my brother had imprinted on her – we kept in touch throughout the school year, making fun of my brother or just swapping stories.

"Jake is my brother" She reminded me, her big brown eyes were wide with excitement, I couldn't remember when she saw her brother last. I nodded and looked over to Paul

"You must be excited, and Paul - you felt the need to wake me up why?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice. Sam and Jared burst out laughing; while Collin and Brady tried not to given the fact that Paul would beat them up. Paul rolled his eyes at me

"I want you to meet them"

"mmmkay" I said walking to the cupboard and a grabbing a class, walked to the fridge. I was using my favourite glass, It held about half a litre. I smiled and filled the entire cup full of milk. I had gotten it from a movie theatre back in London. I sat back down and drank my milk in tiny sips with the sole purpose to annoy Paul and Jared. I smiled at the over my cup. Paul laughed lightly and Jared scowled at me as usual. I ignored them and stared out the window thinking of nothing in particular. My mind was wandering and I jumped when Collin poked me in the side

"hmmm?" I muttered looking up at him. He smiled sweetly at me

"Paul's talking to you" he whispered. I mouthed thanks to him and turned to Paul who started talking again, rolling his eyes at me and raising one eyebrow

"This is the first time in four years that they've come to visit" he said for the second time, I shrugged my shoulder, he finally got to his point

"I want you to be nice" I smiled sweetly at him

"I'm always nice" I said. Sam was the one who chuckled probably remembering the first time I had met him I had called him an overgrown stupid oompa loompa. I smiled at the memory and Paul shook his head.

Not even a minute later I heard an excited howl from outside and about 30 seconds after that four boys bounded through the door, all four looked almost exactly like my brother and this pack. Paul had told me about the vampire family and how the wolves had made a strong alliance with them. Jacob, the leader of this pack, had imprinted on one of them and his pack had moved when they did. I looked to the door when another figure came in, it was a girl wearing shredded shorts, Leah Clearwater, I thought. I hadn't seen her since I was like six or seven, she used to babysit me and her brother Seth had been one of my best friends. He would be 18 now since I was 17. Rachel was hugging a man, who I presumed to be Jacob; I couldn't remember any of them well. I sat and watched both packs greet each other after four years. Even now, I still think they are all stupid overgrown oompa loompas. I smiled evilly as Paul looked at me with an even stare. Two boys turned to me

"Who are you?" one of them asked while the other said

"Are you Collin or Brady's imprint?" I smiled

"Neither". They both looked confused, a few moments of silence passes until another boy cried out

"Ashy?" I turned quickly to him

"Sethy?" I asked completely in shock. He nodded but didn't say so I asked

"You're an overgrown stupid oompa loompa too?" he frowned and I heard Paul slap his forehead and mutter

"Ashlynn" Jared, Collin and Brady were laughing while the other stared not understanding. Sam was the one who spoke

"It's what she calls us" he said a smile in his voice. I laughed

"ya, it's what you are" The two boys who I didn't know were standing their looking at lost. I decided to help them out.

"I'm Paul's sister" I said looking at them. Realization dawned on them and they smiled meekly. The man, whom I thought to be Jacob, smiled at me and said chuckling

"I remember you; you used to throw Frisbee's at my head!" I shrugged my shoulders and said

"Probably" They all laughed. One of the boys introduced himself as Quil and the other one was Embry. Everyone was talking making it a little crazy but I felt someone put a hand on my arm. I looked up and my eyes met Seth's

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi" I said smiling back within seconds I was in his arms and we were hugging. I realized how much he has grown, the wolves growth spurt. He lifted me up of the ground and swung me in a circle

"Seth, can't breathe" I gasped. He put me down and smiled sheepishly at me

"My bad" I laughed at his expression and said

"It's cool, Paul does it all the time" he smiled

"Man I missed you" he said slinging his arm around my shoulders. I smiled brightly

"I missed you to" I watched everyone talking about the last four years; through all the noise I still clearly heard my cell phone ring. I zipped out of Seth's arm and front flipped easily over the coffee table, everyone went silent. I grabbed my phone and answered calmly.

"Hello?"

"Hey sunshine" a familiar light voice said

"Chase" I breathed smiling, he laughed at my voice

"How are you?" he asked I was still smiling when I answered

"I'm good, it's a little weird being here after so long but its good" He laughed lightly

"Well it's to be expected Lyla" (Author note: its pronounced Lee-laa) .Lyla was his nickname for me

"And everything is good here but everyone misses you like crazy, I think Mollie is going to go insane"

I laughed Mollie was my best friend, we did everything together. She was just a crazy as I was, but she appeared to be quiet with her long dark brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes and tall figure.

"I'm sure Molls will live" I laughed

"I hope she doesn't" he muttered. I laughed again

"Lemme guess, she won't leave you alone?" he chuckled again

"Close"

He sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment until he answered

"I miss you" I froze Chase was one of my best friends, he has always been there for me since I had moved to London and a little over a year ago, we had started to date, but when I came home for the summer we decided mutually to take a break. I sighed loudly

"I miss you to Chase" we were both silent for a moment until he chuckled

"How much would it take me to persuade you to come back" I smiled into the receiver.

"There is not even a chance"

"That's what I thought" He sighed frustrated

"Chase don't be mad please" I begged

"I'm not mad just a little annoyed" I plopped onto the soda. Everyone was now talking amongst themselves but I knew some of them were still listening

"Chase..." I started to say but he interrupted me

"Let it go Ashlynn" he said in a threatening tone. I frowned he rarely called me Ashlynn so when he did, I knew he was mad. I didn't say anything and neither did he. After almost a minute he sighed

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I said still a little upset that he had used that kind of tone with me.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have a night course to go to" he said trying to have a lighter voice.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting about the 8 hour time difference" I mumbled.

"Ya" he said. I didn't answer, once things go awkward I loose control of the situation. It was one of my weaknesses.

"Anyway, bye Chase" I muttered

"Bye Ashlynn" he said, he hung up the phone instantly. I slowly pressed the button while sighing loudly. I looked up and saw every pack member staring at me. I met Paul's eyes, the stood throwing my phone on the couch, and walked out the door, heading to the beach.


End file.
